


Gash

by avatarastrid



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarastrid/pseuds/avatarastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray gets hurt during the final battle and Zach is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE JURASSIC PARK FRANCHISE!!!!!

Zach POV  
“Gray?! GRAY!! Are you okay?!” The urgency in my voice can’t be missed. ‘Well how can I not panic? My brother has a huge deep gash on his leg from the Indominus Rex!’ My mind screams. The dinosaur keeps trying to grab one of us with its claws while we cower in the corner of the gift shop.  
Gray now has blood all over his leg. I can see him trying to keep his eyes open. “Gray, hey, hey I know you're tired but you have to keep your eyes open. Can you do that? I say patting his cheek. He nods but soon goes limp. I try to wake him up but the I-Rex grabs ahold of his pouch and tries to pull but I unhook the buckle just in time.  
Just then I see Aunt Claire running back with a lit flare and… A T-REX?! She throws the flare at the Indominus. The dinosaurs roar at each other and start to fight. My attention goes back to Gray who is still unconscious. I rush beside him and just by looking at his chest I can tell that he is struggling to breath. His chest is rising and falling unevenly in futile attempts to fill his lungs “OWEN!” I yell. He looks over and is by my side in a matter of seconds.  
There is now a pool of blood around Gray’s leg and it's still growing. Owen rips a piece of his shirt and ties it tight around Gray’s knee. Owen just looks at me and I know what he means. ‘If he makes it, his leg won’t.’ A tear escapes my eye as I look over my little brother. ‘He needs help and fast!’  
I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Aunt Claire yell and Owen starts pushing me out of the building while scooping Gray into his arms. We make it out just as the T-Rex smashes the building. When we reach Claire she becomes hysterical at the sight of Gray’s unconscious body in Owen’s arms. We all look at the Indominus who is about to finish the T-Rex when we hear a sound that even makes the I-Rex stops in it’s tracks.  
I feel like cheering when I see Blue running towards the Indominus. Blue leapt onto the I-Rex’s back and started clawing the dinosaur, which gave the T-Rex enough time to get up and start attacking again. That's when Gray stirs in Owen’s arms.  
Owen releases his grip just a little as to carefully adjust Gray so he is comfortable. Gray’s eyes slowly creep open and they search for a minute before resting on me. A small smile rests on his face before looking up to see Owen looking down at him with a small smile in return.  
We hear a big roar and crashes to our left. "Go, Go! Run!" Owen yells at us as we run through the gift shop. We make it to the other side of the shop and we stop at the entrance behind one of the pillars to watch the fight. Blue and the T-Rex have the Indominus cornered in front of the Mosasaurus tank. It lets out one more roar when all of a sudden the Mosasaurus leaps out of the water and clamps its teeth into the I-Rex's neck, then drags it into the deep abyss.  
The T-Rex then turns to face Blue. The Velociraptor looks beyond terrified as she backs up slowly. And to everyone's surprise the T-Rex just walks away. I release a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding. “Zach?” Claire looks at me, concern shining in her eyes. “I'm okay.” I say, voice cracking. Owen turns to me and hands me Gray. I adjust him carefully in my arms as Owen goes to say his goodbye to Blue.  
Looking down at Gray who is in my arms brings me back to the moment when I first held him that day in the hospital. “I should have been a better brother. I’m so sorry, Gray.” Holding him close to my chest I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. “You're the best big brother ever.” I look down to see Gray looking up at me with a big smile pressed on his face. Returning the smile I kiss his messy hair.  
‘Everything is going to be just fine.’


	2. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE JURASSIC PARK FRANCHISE!!

Gray POV  
Beep. Beep. Beep. 'What is that noise?' Beep. Beep. Beep. 'There it is again!' I hear sniffling to my right. I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. So I just settle on feeling my surroundings. I rub my hand against what feels like wrinkled paper. "Gray?" I immediately recognize the voice. 'Zach!' Then everything comes back to me like flood.   
My eyes shoot open and I jolt into a sitting position, body racking with shivers. Zach is by my side in a matter of seconds. He shushes me in a calming manner and whispers soothing words to me, but I can't hear any of it. As I recall everything in vivid detail, the screams of the people ringing in my ears, images of the chaos blockin my view from the real world. The corners of my eyes start to blear. Breathing deep, I repeat to myself, ‘in and out. in and out.’ Soon I feel myself calming down, I can now hear Zach’s reassurances and I can finally see my surroundings. I'm sitting in a hospital bed and the room is nauseatingly white. I feel pain everywhere but the most unbearable pain is in my right knee. I look down at my legs but all I see is a leg…  
I can feel a lump in my throat. Slowly looking up to face my brother I can see him looking down at his feet with unshed tears in his eyes. “What happened?” I ask, my voice sounding little and broken. Tears begin to roll down his face and I hear a strangled sob come from his throat. “The Indominus, i-it cut your leg.” He begins, holding down sobs, most likely for my sake. “the c-cut was too deep i-it… D-doctors couldn't s-sa-save.” He breaks down into a full blown sob. But he doesn't need to continue. A single tear rolls down my cheek.   
‘Now I’ll never fit in.’  
A few minutes pass. Zach eventually calmed down and we sit in silence. “Where’s Aunt Claire and Owen?” I eventually ask. “Aunt Claire got a phone call about 30 minutes ago and had to step out. As for Owen, he’s probably keeping the press away.” Then I ask the question that apparently both of us were dreading. “How long was I out?” I can hear his breathing hitch. “Five days.”

“FIVE DAYS!!!” I suddenly yell as if it could be a mistake. Looking over at Zach I can now see the bags that had formed under his eyes. “How long have you been awake?” I ask, my voice considerably softer but laced with concern. “Haven’t slept in maybe one or two days.” He responded before stifling a yawn. I place a hand on his shoulder. “Get some sleep.” He opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off. “Please, you need it. I’ll be fine.” By the way his face is scrunched up like that I can tell that he is really conflicted.   
But after a minute or so he finally nods. I pat the space next to me on the hospital bed and try to scoot over, but I hiss in pain instead. Zach then scoops me up and places me to the side of the bed and crawls in next to me. He ruffles my hair before falling asleep. I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Claire POV  
I watch the bitter sweet moment between my nephews from the window in the door. I really want to go in there, but I hold back. They need this time alone. I had to even keep the doctor from going in. “Claire?” I turn around to see Karen walking towards me with two cups of coffee in her hands. “What are you doing out here?” She asks handing me a cup. “The Boys are talking.” Is all I can say. “WAIT, WHAT!” She almost yells but caught herself. "What do you mean the boys are talking?!" She asks, lowering her voice considerably. "I mean Gray is awake and the boys are talking." She starts to go for the doorknob but I stop her. "Karen, don't. They need time alone, after all that has happened. Just let them be, for now." I practically plead. She lets out a sigh but I can see the little smile tugging at her lip as she looks through the window. "Well I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to join me?" I look back at the boys who are sleeping now. ‘They will be fine.’ I reassure myself. “Ya, why not. Just let me go and find Owen. Wait for me here, ok. I'll be right back.” I say walking off. “I'll be waiting.” Karen yells to me.

Karen POV  
I wait until Claire's out of view when I grasp the doorknob to my sons’ room. I take a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door as quietly as I can. When inside I take in the sweet view. Walking over to the bed I gently bend down to kiss Gray’s forehead. Then I walk over to the side Zach is on. I whisper to him, “Thank you, for taking care of your brother.” I place a kiss on his forehead and start to head out when I hear a mumble from Zach that I can't understand. I look back at the sleeping forms of the brothers before quietly slipping behind the door and back into the hallway. 

Zach POV  
“Love you mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BOO! How are my little reading monsters? XD I’m just messin with ya’ll. I’m in the Halloween spirit. Today at my school we got to dress up and the school is also having a Halloween party tonight. Guess who I dressed up as… Claire Dearing!!!!! I’ll post a picture on my Tumblr (AvatarAstrid) so please check it out :) Hope ya’ll liked this. I have decided to continue this story. P.S. ZACH AND GRAY ARE JUST BROTHERS!!!! NOTHING ELSE!!!!!! Well bye for now. See Ya Dinos!!!


End file.
